


Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D (Project One Direction)

by Hazzalovescarrots



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D - Freeform, Bottom Louis, M/M, Smut, They all have powers wooo, Top Harry, and, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzalovescarrots/pseuds/Hazzalovescarrots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Project One Direction is a back-up project for the Avengers Initiative. Five boys are put together in hope that they be as great as The Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D (Project One Direction)

(Phil Coulson)

“Director Fury, you have to understand, we need them,” Coulson protests. He looks out over the screens and regards the five boys currently training in separate rooms. “Liam Payne, one of the greatest technicians S.H.E.I.L.D has ever had. Niall Horan, a top competitor in agility. Harry Styles, the best spy and the strongest one by far. Louis Tomlinson, the master of telekinesis and Zayn Malik, the fastest of them all. We could create a great team, sir.”

   “The Avengers are already handling the mission regarding the Tesseract. They are more powerful and more capable to handle this. This boys are no more than that; boys,” The director replies in a cold voice.

   Phil sighs and watches on as Liam disarms a bomb, Niall defeats a group of ten men, Harry smashes through objects like the Hulk, Louis moves lasers and guns with his mind and Zayn speeds past firing bullets. They all are equally impressive in their own field and Phil believes they could be something else entirely if they work together. The only problem is that they’ve never met. They all practice at the same academy but all in all, they’ve never come across one another.

   At least, that’s what Coulson thinks.

***

(Harry)

“Fuck,” Harry curses as he wipes his forehead off with a towel. He looks around at the debris of bricks, cement blocks and wooden planks. He’s spent the last two hours punching through every single one of them. He huffs and makes his way out into the hallway. A smile immediately spreads across his face when he sees his boyfriend leaning against the wall, in his training gear.

   “Louis, what are you doing here? You should be in practice.”

   “I was done five minutes ago. I’ve been watching you through the window,” Louis responds cheekily. Harry chuckles and tucks the towel under his arm.

   “Lou, they have cameras out here. We’re not allowed to be seen, remember?” Harry says and turns to walk to the dorms. Louis follows behind at a distance, keeping his hands off of him. Harry knows he is tempted to touch him but he stays away. In a way, it hurts that they can’t be seen together in the academy. Students aren’t allowed to affiliate with other residents at the academy due to the fact that they might turn out to be a weakness or liability. But Harry knows that it is only meant to be a sort of protection. Emotions are a weakness; that they are taught in the very beginning.

   The dorms are secluded from S.H.E.I.L.D supervision, which means that Harry can leave his door unlocked for Louis to enter. Harry settles his towel and gear on the table next to his bed and he can hear Louis enter. He breathes in deep breaths, just waiting for Louis to step up and touch him.

   “Haz…” he says softly and Harry swivels around to face him. Louis is standing in the middle of the room, hip tilted to one side.

   _Nothing about this boy is awkward_ , Harry thinks to himself. Every move he makes is one of grace and elegance and Harry doesn’t understand how he does it. Just walking in a straight line is complicated enough. 

   Suddenly, Harry’s necklace is being yanked forward. It floats in midair, pulling him towards Louis. He can see a focused look on his boyfriend’s face and he immediately knows it’s him who is doing this. It isn’t going fast enough for Harry so he charges forward and pushes Louis up against the door. He presses the lengths of their bodies together; Louis’ lithe form against Harry’s lean and strong one.

   They kiss, long and hard, gripping each other’s skin. Harry grabs him by the back of his thighs and lifts him. Louis gasps into his mouth and grinds down, causing the taller boy to push him harder against the door.  Their kisses are desperate and rough and Harry just ruts against him, groaning and gripping his thighs harder. Louis pushes at his shoulders, nudging him to the bed. Harry complies and drops him up by the pillows.

    Louis grabs him by the neck and rolls them over, straddling him, swiveling his hips in circles just to tease. Harry growls and bucks up.

   “No fucking teasing,” He mutters. “Lube, lube, lube.”

   “Yeah, just shut up. I’m looking for it,” Louis’ eyes are closed and his breath stutters over Harry’s lips. He can hear a drawer open in the distance and an object flies towards Louis’ open, held-out hand. He tosses it up by the pillow and slips his shirt over his head. Harry does the same and he can feel the zipper of his suit being undone by Louis’ telekinetic mind. Handy thing, that.

   When all clothes are off, Harry is quick to flip them over and Louis huffs in surprise. He nips at Louis’ hardened nipples and rubs his cock along the length of his own. Louis turns his head and pants into his clenched fists when Harry glides a slick finger into him.

   Harry sucks marks into his skin for every finger he nudges inside, so when Louis has three purple blotches spread across his collarbones, he is writhing on the bed, head thrown back in pleasure each time Harry prods his prostate. He is relentless with those fingers of his and Louis sobs into the pillow he’s grabbed. He bites down on the soft material and whimpers, which causes Harry’s cock to twitch every single time.

   Harry shifts his hips with Louis’ thighs on either side of him. He nestles in and slicks himself up thoroughly. He rubs his tip against the swollen rim of his hole, retaliating for the time when Louis was teasing him. The boy under him swats at his arm, prompting him to move faster.

   “Oh, fuck,” Louis murmurs when Harry is sliding in inch after torturing inch. He is being stretched so fucking wide and so good, he can’t help but cry out, grasping Harry’s shoulder.

   He arches his back and pulls him down simultaneously to press their lips together in a kiss. It can barely be called a kiss, though; it is just the two of them panting into each other’s mouths hotly, Harry swallowing every whimper that falls from his sinful lips. He pumps his hips faster and falls forward onto his forearms, on either side of Louis’ head. He pounds into him with a strength that almost no man possesses.

   “S-shit,” Louis mutters, lips moving with Harry’s. “I train in the field tomorrow. Take it easy.”

   “You heal fast,” Harry mumbles and moves faster, shoving deeper and pumping harder. Louis cries out and scratches down his back, surely leaving red welts behind. Harry hitches his leg higher up to his waist and can feel him clench around his cock. “Fuck.”

   He pushes Louis’ leg up higher so it is folded against his chest. He lets a whoosh of breath out at the tightness of him and gives in every ounce of self-control he has, grabbing handfuls of the pillows and using them as leverage to move his hips quicker. He is sure he is hitting Louis’ prostate with each thrust by the small cries the boy is letting out.

   “C’mon, cum for me, Lou,” Harry mutters in the crook of his neck. Louis reaches down to wrap a hand around his cock and tugs himself off. He tightens around Harry as a reflex as he comes hard over his chest. Harry grunts and releases, too, at the feel of Louis’ heat.

   They breathe heavily for a while, until Louis prods at his side, wincing slightly.

   “Well, that’s gonna bruise,” he murmurs quietly and Harry huffs, feeling down his own back. He can feel raised lines that sting when he touches them. He shows Louis.

   “Yeah? You think this is going to disappear easily?” Harry accuses with no real menace in his voice. “You’re lucky I love you.”

   Louis laughs and brushes his lips over his shoulder. “I’m sorry, babe. I love you, too.”

   Harry grins. 

^^

After a long day of training, Harry sets his gear on his table, as usual. He presses the on-button on his computer and jumps a little when he sees a message from Agent Coulson.

   _Meeting in the weaponry in two hours. URGENT,_ it says. Harry looks at the time. The message came an hour and a half ago. He panics and looks at his pager. Why hadn’t he seen this before?

   He hurries to throw on a clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He doesn’t bother with showering, just yanks a beanie over his head, grabs his keys and heads off.

   The weapons room isn’t empty when he arrives, rushed and out of breath. Agent Coulson is there, but with four other boys. One of them has a dark brown hair swept up into a quiff, which a part of is blond. Harry frowns.

   _It looks like an ice-cream cone,_ he thinks. He shakes out of it and regards the others. A boy is lounging in a chair, balancing on the back legs while flipping and twirling a wooden staff in the air. While those two boys are in training gear, another is leaning up against the wall, regular clothes on and glasses perched on his nose. His hair is messy and sort of looks like a helmet.

   When Harry’s eyes settle on the fourth boy, the first thing he sees is the guy’s bum. The curve of it is enhanced by the stretch of the fabric and Harry’s jaw drops when he realizes he’d know that arse anywhere. The boy turns around and his blue eyes squint in confusion then fear when he sees that it is in fact Harry.

   Louis.

***

(Phil Coulson)

He sighs heavily when he plants his palms on the edge of the desk. He regards the five boys in front of him and takes in how awkward they all are. Zayn is frowning, thumbing at the tip of his quiff. Niall is just twirling that damn stick around in his hands. Liam pushes his glasses up his nose by the middle while Louis and Harry just sneak not-so-discreet glances at each other.

   “Okay, listen up,” he starts. “You’re all here, now so let’s just get this over with.”

   The boys stare at him. Louis is tense and his arms are crossed, feet spread wide in his stance, giving him a kind of dominance. Coulson can tell he’s going to be the leader.

   “You five boys have been specifically chosen for Project One Direction, part of the Tesseract Program. You will deal with all of the suspicious blue energy and find out where it comes from. I am relying on you to help me with this. Director Fury is still very opposed to this project.”

   Phil feels the confusion and fear in the room and rubs his temples. “Your suits are specially made to fit to your capabilities.”

   He reaches under the table, flipping a switch and the whole left side of the wall swivels into glass cabinets. Most of them contain weapons specifically made for these five boys, but there are shelves with suits, jacket, belts and pants; all to accommodate the boys on their missions. He grabs hold of all of the suits and tosses one to each of them as he addresses them.

   “Payne, yours is made of high-heat tolerant fabric, allowing you to get as close to the energy with damaging any of your vital organs. The blue energy of the Tesseract packs a punch. You should be prepared. Malik, yours is built to manage the highest speed frequency, allowing you to run as fast as you can without burning through your clothes. Horan, yours can stretch as far as you can; it will move with you and can handle any sharp move or twist you make. Styles-”

   The boy jumps at the sound of his name and jerks with his movement when he catches the red fabric that is tossed at him. He throws another look at Louis and from what Coulson can tell, it’s a longing one. He frowns, but continues.

   “The fabric is made to withstand any force and any material you decide to punch through. Tomlinson, since all of your power lies in your mind, we couldn’t do much for that, but we added in a special feature. A force field. If activated, you can use it to walk through an open fire if you so desire.”

   Louis smirks, an eyebrows raised. “Nice.”

   “Your first mission is within a month. You will be training in the same room from now on and you need to work together. This is important. We’re trusting you to teach each other the best techniques and forms you know. That will be all. Get to work.”  

***

(Harry)

Fucking hell.

   That’s all Harry has to say.

   The five boys are stationed around in the biggest room he’s ever seen. Zayn is in some sort of simulator, fighting against who-knows-what in there. Niall is practicing jumping, twisting, flipping and turning over different objects that are as tall as Harry himself. Liam is in the corner, building a ton of weapons, remodeling and improving them. And Louis...

   Louis is constantly surrounded by soldiers attacking him at every chance they get, but he is just too good for them. With his skin-tight suit, which is currently making Harry’s mouth water, everything they throw at him bounces off. His body is high-lighted by a dark blue glow, matching his suit. Harry whines every time he bends down to swipe a guy’s legs out under him, because it makes all of his curves stand out against the tight fabric and…holy hell.

   Harry is transfixed and needs to continue smashing stuff or he’ll pass out from heat. He tests his strength by punching through block after block of cement. When he’s thoroughly razed through a dozen blocks he’s ready to pass out, on the floor panting. He really hopes their missions will be heck of a lot easier than this. The scariest thing is that he is barely even sweating; the suit is preventing him from that. It breathes so easily and settles over him like a second skin.

   Laying on the floor, he gets a whole different perspective on Louis’ body. He stares for a few more minutes, out of breath and flopped out on the mattress.

   “Are you okay, mate?” a heavily accented voice asks him. He looks up to see the blond-headed Irish one hovering above him. His green suit reminds him of a leprechaun and he giggles. It just causes Niall to look worried and haul Harry up from his position on the floor. “Maybe you should drink some water. Here.”

   Harry gulps down the liquid from the bottle Niall hands him.

   “Have you got some sort of infatuation with that Louis kid?” Niall asks and Harry jolts, then groans out weakly. He ducks his head between his knees and makes pathetic noises similar to a whale’s cry.

   “Is it that obvious?” Harry sees no point in lying, since he’s probably going to be working with these boys for a long time. They are bound to notice sometime and if it really is this obvious, they will find out sooner than later. Niall whistles, impressed, when he sees Louis hook his arm in one guy’s leg and pulling him down while grabbing another’s hand and flipping him over in a full circle.

   “Yeah, it really is,” Niall murmurs then leans forward on his elbows. “He’s good.”

   “Dude, are you trying to comfort me or not? ‘Cause you’re not helping.”

   They sit like that for a few minutes, Niall huffing whenever Louis makes a new move and Harry grunting in frustration. They only move when Liam drags himself over to the middle, pulling weapons with him. He walks over to the simulator cage and punches the red button, cancelling the action inside. Harry can hear Zayn’s curses and yells.

   “Guys, gather round,” Liam shouts. “I have some stuff for you.”

   Harry gulps as Louis turns around, out of breath, eyes focused and burning, muscles tense. Zayn comes crashing out of the cage, sour expression on, but Liam just rolls his eyes.

   “Don’t give me that look. This is worth it.” Liam doesn’t have his suit on; he has a snapback and his glasses on, a regular t-shirt and jeans. Harry envies him. Louis strolls over, gulping down water from his bottle. He stands beside Harry, not touching him, but Harry can feel an invisible force nudge his hand and he smiles.

   “Weapons,” Liam says simply. He picks up a staff that looks like it’s made of metal. He steps up to Niall and balances it in one hand. “You wanted a staff. Well, I’m giving you one.”

   He presses down on an indent in the middle of it and blades pop out on either end. Niall bounces up and down on the balls of his feet like a child. He makes grabby hands at it. Liam chuckles and tosses it over. He plucks two circular disks from the pile and shows them to Zayn. There are holes in them, for his to put his hands through.

   “These are disks, sort of like boomerangs. You throw them in a wide circle. They can decapitate anybody and with the speed you can pull off, it could take down a metal pole.”

   Zayn whistles appreciatively and weighs the weapons in each hand. “Cool, man.”  

   Liam grins and picks up a small cylinder, stick-like object no bigger than the size of a pen. He hands it off to Louis and gets in close; close enough for Harry to grunt in protest. He can see a smirk spread of Louis’ face at that and he feels another nudge to his hand.

   “This is a whip,” Liam says and rolls his eyes when Louis wiggles his brows. “It will kill anyone you use it on, get it? You press down here-” Liam shovels closer and gestures to a small crevice on the side. He pushes Louis’s shoulder to turn him away from the boys and presses down in the indent. Louis gasps when a coil of silver rolls out. As soon as it touches the floor, frost spreads out on either side. “If you wrap that around someone’s neck, they’ll die within seconds of frostbite.”

   Louis is practically beaming and he lets out another little gasp when he presses the indent while flicking the whip and the length of the coil is sucked back into the small cylinder. That gasp is what haunts Harry’s hot dreams. Louis turns around and winks at Harry. Niall snickers beside him and Harry slaps his wrist.

   Liam picks up another weapon and when he tugs the handles out, Harry can see it is nun chucks. Liam tests them out a bit for himself before handing them off to Harry, who accepts them with wide eyes.

   “You know what these are,” Liam shoves his hands down his back pockets. “The only improvement I made is that they are made from the same material Captain America’s shield is.”

   “You serious?” Harry perks up, rubbing his thumb over the leather cover on the handles. Liam grins mischievously before lifting his eyebrows once.

   “What do you get?” Zayn pipes up, swinging his disks a little. Liam makes a noise like a happy child on Christmas day. He trots over to his table and picks up the last item on the table.

   “A gun,” Louis says simply. Liam gives him a look.

   “Not just any gun, you loon,” he holds it up, aims it at a target far off on the either side of the room. He fires and the boys all jump when the bullet hits the target and explodes at contact. Blue sparks fly off in every direction and they all stare dumbfounded until Niall jumps up and down.

   “Awesome,” He grins. Harry smiles then turns to his left to see Louis looking him up and down, practically devouring him in one gaze. Harry gulps and shifts uncomfortably, pulling at the tight collar of his suit. Louis smirks slyly, hip tilted to one side. Harry tugs at either side of his nun chucks awkwardly, clearing his throat.

   “Well, that is it for today’s training session, right?” He blurts, backing towards the door. “I’ll see you.” He can just picture Louis’ amused face as he bolts out, trying to calm himself as to not act suspicious for the cameras. He makes his way to the dorms. He drapes his towel over his neck, dabbing all the sweat off.

   He has just unlocked his door when someone pushes his up against the wall, hands grasping the towel and yanking it forward.

   Louis.

   Harry groans when Louis pretty much attacks his mouth with his own, lips moving and molding to his. Harry grabs his waist and pulls him closer, lining their bodies up. Louis threads his fingers through Harry’s curls, tugging on them and scraping at his scalp.

   “Want to take a shower with me?” Louis mumbles against his lips and Harry near growls. He hooks his hands underneath the curve of Louis’ bum and lifts him up. Louis, who has good reflexes, is quick to wrap them around his waist.

   “Fuck yeah,” Harry murmurs as he shovels his way inside his room.

***

(Louis)

“You’ve spent three weeks together,” Agent Coulson says, his voice echoing in the large center. “Enough time for you to have learned each other’s strengths and weaknesses, Director Fury reckons. It’s time to put that all to the test. You have your abilities, your suits, and your weapons and most importantly, you have each other.”

   Louis ducks his head, hands clasped behind his back and he focuses on Harry’s body next to him. He creates an image in his mind where he reaches out an invisible hand and folds it inside one of Harry’s. He knows he’s got a reaction when he tenses next to him then relaxes. Harry’s fingers fold around the force pressing against him. Louis smiles.

   “This whole place,” Coulson calls out and taps the side of a panel. “Is a complete simulator. You will be exposed to challenges and your mission is to work through them as a team. You need to be prepared for any type of situation. This will prove your strength as a whole and this is what your future depends on. This will decide if you will be allowed out in the field.”

   Louis lifts a hand and fingers at the mark emblazoned on the blue fabric of his suit. _1D_ _._ He heaves out a sigh.

   “I will monitor your progress from the tech center behind that wall,” Coulson gestures off to the left. “You will be in here until you complete the mission or until I’ve said you’ve had enough. Have fun.”

   With that he smirks wickedly and trots over to the door opening. They all hear a few locks click when it is fully closed and they immediately line up, back to back in a circle.

   “Ready to kick arse, boys?” Harry says and Louis snorts.

   “That just might be the cheesiest thing you’ve ever said.”

   The panels in the wall flip and flicker with 3D pictures as Harry turns to grin at Louis, who has slipped his cylinder out and lets his thumb hover over the indent. Niall has let his blades out and Zayn holds his disks at the ready. Liam’s gun stays in his belt; he chooses to survey their location first. Harry twists his nun chucks around his clenched fists.

   The image in the room changes and the boys are placed in some sort of desert. They look around at their position but don’t get much time to analyze before walls are being built up around them. Louis can see metal everywhere. It looks like some sort of factory with staircases and platforms. Liam jitters nervously as he taps onto his touch-screen pad. Louis walks up to his side, keeping a protective stance and bouncing on the balls of his feet to keep focused. Liam taps an icon on his screen and scans the area around them. Louis glances over a few times and see there are several platforms going all the way to the top, metal doors lining the corridors.

   “Look out!” He hears Zayn’s voice from behind him. To Louis’ left there are men advancing. They are carrying guns and batons that crackle with electricity. Louis bites his lip, focused and presses his thumb down. The whip springs out and he flicks it, wrapping it around one of their wrists while concentrating on flinging their weapons away, using his mind. Niall pounces and hits one over the head and stabs another with the end of his blade. Zayn swings a disk round, slicing off something that causes a sickening crack and Louis doesn’t dare look.

   Harry ducks under one man’s arm and brings his fist down right in the middle of his chest, knocking the breath out of him. He spins his nun chucks around, hitting one of them in the temple and he falls to the ground, Harry grinning above him.

   The boys are barely breathless when they’ve cleared through the first wave of hit-men. Liam steers them up a few flights of stairs and jogs around.

   “What are we even supposed to do? Find something or kill someone? What?” Just as Liam asks those questions, Louis yells out in terror. Small black figures spreads across the floor; spiders. Louis can feel his body freeze up and out of the corner of his eye, he sees Harry move quickly. In a second, Harry is beside him, arms enveloping him in a strong embrace, lips murmuring sweet and comforting words.

   “Don’t look at them,” Harry warns and tucks Louis’ face into the crook of his neck. He is the only one of the boys who knows of Louis’ fear of spiders. He shushes him and rubs at the tense muscles in his back, between his shoulder blades. Zayn’s weapons are rendered useless since they are meant for attacking in the air so he settles for stamping on them with his feet. Niall stabs at them with his staff. Liam has grabbed Louis’ whip and snaps it at the ground, freezing a few to death. They have created a sort of protective triangle around Louis and Harry. “We have to get away from here.”   

   Liam grunts while he thinks of an escape plan. He flicks the whip around, frustrated and killing a ton of spiders in the process. Eventually, he perks up and Louis imagines a light bulb over his head. He giggles and Harry looks down at him confusedly. Louis feels like kissing him but he remembers they are on camera and he hides his face again.

   “Louis, you stick with Harry. Don’t look down,” Liam calls out. “Zayn, you can use your speed to gather them together. I’ll use my gun to blow them up. Niall, guide Harry and Lou up those stairs and to the left. Go as fast as you can. We’ll catch up.”

   Niall takes Louis’ hand in one of his and tugs him along. Harry keeps close to the boy’s body while Louis lets them lead him blindly up the stairs. They hide right around the left corner, just as Liam said and they duck down, crouching. Louis is still tucked into Harry’s side and he flinches when he hears the sound of an explosion. It’s like none of them dare take a breath as they wait for some sort of sign from Liam and Zayn. Louis clutches both Harry’s and Niall’s hands in his, listening intently and worriedly.

  He breathes out a heavy sigh of relief when the two boys show up coughing and panting. Smoke erupts around them and Liam waves a hand through it, face red. Louis leans his head on Harry’s shoulder and closes his eyes for a minute before standing up shakily.

   “We should continue,” He says in a wavering voice and Harry places a hand on the side of his neck, rubbing his thumb into his skin. Liam nods and shoves his gun in his belt. He walks ahead and Louis trails after, taking his whip from Liam. Since his force field is on, protecting him, he winds the whip around his wrist. He feels a pressure but no pain.  

   They wander on for a while, meeting no obstacles until Zayn opens a door and pieces of metal flood out. That is the point where Liam screeches and trots on the spot.

   “Ah!” He shouts. “Get them away!”

   “Shut up,” Louis hisses. “You might attract attention.” He frowns when he sees that it is spoons scattered everywhere. He tilts his head in confusion and Harry bites his lip to keep from laughing.

   “You’re afraid of spoons, mate?” He says and swings his nun chucks about. “Nice.”

   “If they are dirty, then yes,” Liam says and shudders. Harry and Louis share a glance before grinning. Niall picks up a spoon and waves it close to Liam’s face who recoils like it’s going to burn him.

   “Why is there a room full of spoons here?” Niall questions. Liam shivers in disgust and the Irish boy rolls his eyes. “Just jump up onto someone’s back or whatever.”

   Liam lights up and takes a running leap and Niall curses. “Not on me!” Liam clings to Niall like a monkey, hands all over his face and almost cutting off his air supply.

   “Don’t argue. Just walk,” Liam says simply and Louis is ready to burst out into laughter. He hides his chortles in his fist and snaps his whip once, causing a long stripe of frost to run across the floor. Niall growls and walks to the stairs to get to the next platform. He drops Liam right by the first step and the genius kid stumbles before catching his balance. He huffs. “You don’t have to be rude.”

   Harry turns into Louis’ shoulder, attempting to hide his laugh. Their smiles are wiped off of their face though when they reach the next platform. The stairs behind them vanish and they find themselves in a room. Panels open up in several places, gushing in water from unknown places. Harry’s chuckles turn into a panicked gasp and he fights the instinct to pull Louis close.

   “No,” They hear Zayn murmur softly. The boy is backing, coming up short when his back hits the wall. He shakes his head frantically. Something clearly is wrong with him and Liam makes a noise.

   “I get it now,” He mutters. “It is a fear simulation. Louis, your fear is spiders, mine is spoons and Zayn’s is apparently water. It presents us with challenges in the form of our worst nightmares.”

   “And your worst nightmare was about spoons?” Louis asks rhetorically and sarcastically.

   “Okay, so we have to get out of here,” Niall says and looks around for a way or passage out. He stabs at the walls. When the water reaches them, Zayn whimpers and Niall puts an arm around him. Liam feverously taps away on his pad, but something is cutting his connection off. Harry tries punching one of the walls, but when his fist goes through, only more water comes in.

   “Shit,” He mumbles. “Maybe not the best idea.”

   The water is filling up quickly and Zayn is having trouble breathing. Niall tries to guide him through his inhales and exhales but it isn’t really helping. The water is gaining speed by the second and flowing faster and Louis panics. He flits around, trying to come up with an answer. The water has gone far enough up that Harry can reach the roof. He knows it’s a bad idea but nothing can be much worse than now so he tests punching through. He is instantly flooded with water. Louis kicks with his legs to pull him away from the gush of it. He doesn’t know what he can do. He feels helpless and can’t find the strength to…wait a second. Strength. Not weakness.

    _What is my strength?_ Louis asks himself. An idea forms in his mind. It’s a long shot but it’s all they’ve got. He grabs Harry and Liam and drag them over to the others, kicking with his legs. Zayn is hyperventilating, body tense and Niall is struggling with holding him up. Louis takes Harry’s hand for an anchor and focuses his power on the mass of water surrounding them. He imagines it flowing away from the boys and himself. Before he knows it, he is dropping to the ground, sopping wet with Harry on top of him.

   “You’re heavy,” He comments. “And you’re messing up my concentration.”

   Harry laughs into his neck and proves to be a very big distraction. Louis pushes him off and keeps the bubble around them secure and water-free.

   “I have a stupid idea,” Louis announces. “It might be for nothing but it’s all I have right now.”

   “Go for it,” Niall says. “We don’t really have much choice.” Zayn is clinging onto him for dear life, legs wrapped around his. If they were in any other situation, Louis would’ve taken a picture, as the shit he really is.

   “What if the way out is actually down? Haz has tried the sides and through the fucking _roof_ and we only got more water. We never tried the floor. I’ll keep the water away if you try to punch your way down. Zayn, just breathe. You’ll be okay.”

   Liam nods and seems to accept the plan as he shrugs. “We have nothing to lose, do we? It’s either that or we drown.”

   Harry takes a deep breath and Louis focuses. He raises his arm and waits for Louis’ signal. He exhales heavily before bringing his fist down. No water comes. Liam lets out a whoop as Zayn sobs with relief. Harry ducks his head through the hole he’s just made and plaster and wooden flakes get stuck in his hair.

   “It’s the factory again,” He says when he comes back up. “The floor isn’t that far a drop. It should be fairly easy to get down.” He swings his hand through more of the floor to make the hole bigger and good for all of them to fit through. Harry goes first, then Zayn who desperately crawls towards the edge. Niall follows after Liam and Louis goes last. When he’s down, he hands his whip to Liam who gives him a questioning look.

   “We have to close it up somehow,” Louis says simply. He then turns back to little issue in the roof and tests the boundaries of his mind when he gathers all the pieces of the broken ceiling and fits them back. He lets a little water drip through and waves a hand at Liam. “Freeze it over.”

   The boy cracks the whip over and over towards the ceiling and is only satisfied when there is a thick layer of ice over double the size of the hole. Louis collapses on the floor, exhausted from using every bit of his power he can possibly utilize. Harry hurries to him and without hesitation, lifts him from the ground, cradling him in his arms. Louis can see a small frown on his face. 

   Liam leads them a sort of a rush towards another platform. “Okay, fears. Spill.” He stares at Niall and Harry. Niall spins his staff, twirling it over his fingers and coughs in his hand. Harry tightens his grip on Louis, pulling him closer.

   “Claustrophobic,” Niall murmurs. Zayn groans and covers his face.

   “Jeesus, why can’t we all have fears like Liam’s?”

   “Because we’re normal,” Louis mumbles into Harry’s neck. “You can put me down now.” Harry hesitates with letting him go but sets him gently on his feet. He keeps a hand on the small of his back, though and Louis fights a smile.

   “Harry?” Liam asks and the hand on Louis’ back pushes in harder.

   “I don’t think you need to worry about mine,” He says quietly. “As long as we all keep each other safe and out of harm’s way, we’ll be fine.”

   The boys all frown at that and Louis gives him a questioning look.

***

(Coulson)

The boys are doing great. So far, they’ve fought all their obstacles and managed to push through their fears. He just wishes that Liam’s only fear wasn’t _spoons._ He also wishes that Harry didn’t find it so fricking easy to punch through things. The walls that were meant to close in on the boys, triggered by Niall’s fear, that curly-headed boy just smashed to the ground. All that’s left is Harry’s fear. This was probably the most complicated one of all. His fear involves Louis. Coulson needs to find a way to put the boy in harm’s way without actually getting him killed. He also needs something that could cut through Louis’ force field.

   As the team is walking through a corridor, Coulson sets up a hidden army of fighters behind one of the corners, ready to attack.

   The boys don’t even expect it as one of the men slam into Liam, taking him down and knocking his gun away. Two jump Zayn as to make it harder for him to use his speed to shake them off. Several have to tackle Harry to push him down, considering his strength to be a massive factor. Niall holds out a little longer, shoving them away with his blades but when one attacks from behind he is knocked down. Louis tries cracking his whip but one of the men catches his wrist, dodging the icy bite. He tries to use his telekinesis to push the guy away, but more come and hold him down. One presses a knife up to his throat and just when he thinks the suit will protect him, Coulson shuts down its power and there is a sharp sting where the blade lies. He winces away from the grip and Phil can hear Harry’s shouting.

   Harry kicks his way out from the pile of attacking fighters and tears his way to Louis. He flings himself on two of them, knocking them to the ground and cutting of their air ways with his hands. He yanks at the straps of armor the one holding the blade to Louis’ neck and drags him straight off. Louis gasps and Harry grabs his hand, pulls him up and presses him close. He swings his nun chucks into someone’s face, but he doesn’t seem to care as he stares at Louis in relief, checking his neck for injuries.

   Louis has a small cut. It isn’t big but it is enough for Harry to push the smaller boy behind him protectively and ward off any other fighter who attempts to get closer. Louis protests a little, tugging at the boy’s curls with a stubborn expression and Coulson sighs heavily. These boys are like children.

   Niall and Zayn are fighting back to back, the blond one occasionally flipping over the other’s back to swing his staff and embed his blades into some guy. Liam is shoving his knee into one man’s crotch and flinging him over his shoulder. One fighter sneaks up behind Louis and Coulson leans forward, curious as to what might happen. As the attacker lunges, Louis whips around and snaps his wrist, bringing the length of icy metal down on the man’s chest.

   Coulson whoops without meaning to and shakes his head at himself.

   The fighters are completely surrounding them now, creating a tight circle. Louis, with a determined expression, climbs all over Harry, planting his small feet here and there to see over everything. No fighters beyond the ones around them exist. An idea pops into Louis’ mind and he drops from Harry’s frame with a huff. He reaches up on his tiptoes and whispers in Harry’s ear. Phil can’t hear what he’s saying but he hears when both of them speak quietly to the others.

   “Duck when I tell you,” Louis orders and the others nod intently. He hands his whip to Harry and massages the skin of his neck gently. “You have more strength than I do. You can pull it off better.”

   Harry closes his hand around the handle and smacks it a little against the floor. He lifts his chin at Louis who bends his knees slightly.

   “One, two, three…Now!”

   They all duck, crashing onto the floor while Harry swings the whip above his head, hitting all of the men surrounding them in two spins. Zayn’s head is tucked into Niall’s chest and Harry’s hand, the one not clutching the whip is being held tightly by Louis. All of them lie on the floor, dazed and out of breath. They collapse on their backs.

   “Well done, boys,” Coulson speaks into the mic. The boys all jump and Harry pulls Louis closer as a reflex. Phil really doesn’t understand how they still think their relationship is a secret. It’s not like they are discreet.  “You made it. You did well.”   

   They sigh in relief and grin, calling out in happiness and jumping on each other in a big huddle. Niall lifts his chin and shouts loudly, shaking his head from side to side, tongue sticking out. He looks like a puppy.

   “Congratulations,” Phil says and applauds. He shuts the simulation down by pressing a button on the control board and the panels in the wall blink out. The scenery fades around them, along with the bodies on the floor.

***

(Harry)

He makes his way out of the simulation hall as soon as possible. The boys ask him and Louis out for drinks and Harry says they’ll be down in a while. The others smirk wickedly, Niall wiggling his eyebrows and Zayn making sex sounds behind his closed fist and Liam guffaws.

  “Uh, Harry, faster,” Zayn calls after them in a high-pitched, strained voice and while Harry laughs into hand, Louis flips him off over his shoulder. The two boys duck hurriedly through doorways and around trainees. Harry keeps a firm grip on Louis’ hand the whole way and practically drags him down the corridor. He fiddles with the keys and grunts when he can’t get the right one. Louis just chuckles and presses a kiss against his bare shoulder.

   After their test they had all changed into more comfortable clothes and Louis, being the tease he is, is wearing a pair of Harry’s sweaters along with a pair of tight shorts that make his arse look divine. The taller boy, himself just has a tank top with a pair of loose sweats. He curses as he finally gets the door open and he pulls Louis in with a taunting smile.

   When the door is slammed shut, Harry slips his hands underneath the sweater and grabs handfuls of his bum, massaging roughly and making Louis moan against his neck. Harry reaches up and softly caresses his cheek and presses kisses to his sharp cheekbones. Seeing his boyfriend get hurt in the simulation today took its toll on Harry, too. It is his worst fear; the constant ever-hovering fear of him getting hurt or worse, getting killed.

   Harry sighs heavily and brushes his lips against Louis’ forehead, running his palms up his sides and back. Louis pulls him in by the back of his neck and pushes their mouths together, hard, moving them in sync and tilting their heads just right. The shorter boy has to reach up on his tiptoes to tug at Harry’s bottom lip, which makes him groan, grabbing his waist.

   “I love you,” Harry mutters against his lips. “You know that, right?”

   Louis smiles and places his thumbs over Harry’s pulse point, rubbing at the love bites on his neck. He drapes his arms over his shoulders and kisses his jawline.

   “Of course I do, Haz,” He murmurs. “I love you so much.”

   Harry lets his touch travel up and down Louis’ arms gently, leaning their foreheads together. He nudges forward until their noses touch and he rubs them against one another.

   “Do you know what my fear was?” Harry asks and the spot in-between Louis’ eyebrows furrows in confusion while he shakes his head. “Losing you.”

   Louis expression softens and he buries his face in Harry’s collarbones. The boy’s green eyes are fond as his arms tighten around his boyfriend. He rests his chin on his head and breathes in his smell.

   “I was so scared in that simulation. When that guy held the knife to your throat, I lost it. I don’t ever want to lose you, Lou. You are going to stay with me whether you like it or not.”

   “I’m okay with that,” Louis giggles and touches his lips to Harry’s. The taller boy kisses back and can’t help but do it harder and more desperate as he cups Louis’ jaw with one hand, the other under the sweater. He flicks his thumb over Louis’ sensitive nipple and revels in the whimper that he makes in response. Louis has always been so sensitive and over time, Harry has thoroughly enjoyed making the boy squirm by teasing every inch of him.

   Harry tugs the sweater over his head and immediately bends down to suck a hardened bud into his mouth. Louis gasps and claws at his shoulders. He spends some time just laving over them with his tongue but when they seem to have had enough attention, he nips at them with his teeth, making them red and bullet-hard. Louis whimpers and falls back onto the bed. After having desperately getting his tight shorts off along with his boxers, he sits up and yanks Harry to him by the hips. Harry slips his tank over his head and runs a hand through his hair. Teasing his shorts down over his thighs and letting him step out of them, Louis mouths at the hard line of Harry’s cock in his boxers. His mouth waters at the thought of him thick, heavy and long between his lips. He moans and nips at his hip. Harry jerks forward and Louis grins up at him. He slides the boxers down and latches onto the spot right between the underside of his cock and his balls.               

   Harry almost bends over double and fists Louis’ hair. He can’t get over how Louis knows every single sweet spot on his body and how well he pleases them with his tongue. Rubbing his palms down over Harry’s thighs, Louis sets his mouth over the tip and runs his tongue over it in rough little licks that make Harry whimper. When Louis finally takes it between his lips fully and slides down the length, Harry lets out a long-drawn groan. He curls his fingers in the swirl of Louis’ hair and rocks his hips along with the bobbing motion of his head.

   Louis can almost take him all the way but with Harry being so thick and long, it is practically impossible so that last tiny bit he can’t get to, he tickles with his fingertips.

   “Oh God,” Harry sobs into his clenched fist and takes deep breaths. He looks down to see Louis’ lips stretched so wonderfully around his cock and he hisses. He thumbs at the corner of Louis’ mouth and grabs onto the back of his head where his hair is the longest. He pulls back and moves his hips back and forth, making Louis take it as deep as he can. Louis moans around him and reaches down desperately to fist his cock along with Harry’s movements.

   Harry has to push Louis back or he’ll come way too fast. He stops to take a few breaths as to calm himself down. Louis grins, lips red and abused and moves to the top of the bed by the pillows. He opens the drawer next to the bed and takes lube out from it. With a wicked smirk on his face, he slicks up a finger and teases it around his rim. He lets out a small noise when he forces it inside. His body tenses and Harry is frozen to the spot, trying to make his mind work again. Louis sighs in relief and starts to pump that finger in and out.

   “Haz,” he murmurs. “Not enough. I want yours. Please.”

   Harry chokes off and pretty much jumps up on the bed, covering Louis’ body with his and grinding down. He slips a hand between them and traces his thumb where Louis is stretching around his own finger. He tugs at his arm and Louis’ finger slides out. Harry holds his wrists up by the tops of the pillows and nips his throat. Louis bucks his hips.

   “Please,” He begs and ruts down into the mattress. Harry chuckles against his neck and just lets his bottom lip drag along his sensitive skin.

   “Not yet,” he says while swiveling his crotch down into Louis’. A feeble groan rips from his throat and he tries to get loose from Harry’s grip. Their bodies are fully lined up and intimately pressed together. Warmth seeps through Harry’s every fiber as he kisses Louis. They clash against one another, teeth, tongue and lips all mashing together feverously. Harry lets go of his wrists and they immediately come down to connect behind his neck, pulling him in closer. Louis scratches just below his hairline and Harry arches into the touch, humming.

    Slipping from the tight hold on his neck, Harry makes his way down Louis’ body. He stops at his collarbones, taking his time in sucking marks into his sun-kissed skin. He rolls his nipples between his forefingers and thumbs and Louis’ back tenses into an arch. Harry isn’t in a hurry; he makes sure he covers Louis’ thighs and hipbones in kisses and love bites. This is what he loves; fully cherishing Louis’ body like it’s made of the finest gold and the most delicate of crystals because that is what Louis is to him; the brightest shining being he’s ever seen.  

   When Harry thinks Louis’ done enough begging and writhing around, he relents, slicking his fingers up and sliding one inside. He lets his other hand travel over his soft skin, marveling at how smooth it is. It reaches up to catch Louis’ and the shorter boy grips onto it tightly, breathing in short gasps. Harry eases his finger in and out, slipping another one in and dragging them out slowly. It’s slow enough that Louis is begging for him to move faster.

   _Always so impatient,_ Harry thinks while grinning. He showers Louis’ tightening abdomen with butterfly kisses, occasionally biting down on the sharp curve of his hipbone. Louis whimpers and bucks his hips up.

   “More,” Louis grunts and Harry complies, still clutching his hand. He pumps his three fingers in and out at a fast pace but has to slow down to prevent Louis from coming too soon.

   “You okay?” Harry asks quietly, looking up at his boyfriend. Louis nods frantically and makes grabby hands at Harry, who smiles fondly at him. He retracts his fingers and glides up the length of Louis’ body to lay fully over him, covering him. He revels in the warmth that Louis is giving off, skin flushed and breath slightly erratic. Harry takes hold of the bottle of lube and squeezes a fair amount into his palm, efficiently slicking up his cock.

   He pecks Louis’ lips once more before settling his hips between the smaller one’s quivering thighs. He pushes in while maintaining a firm grip on Louis’ knee, though his hand does shake a little when he feels the tightness surrounding him.

   “Oh God,” Louis murmurs and grips the sheets hard until his knuckles turn white. Harry groans and bites down on his and Louis’ clasped fingers. He ducks his chin to see his own girth sliding into Louis’ tight hole and he moans. He rests his forehead against Louis’ and their breaths mingle while they rock against each other.

   They keep a slow pace; Harry doesn’t want to rush through it and Louis really doesn’t mind that as he pants and whimpers at every thrust his boyfriend makes. They release at the same time, crying out in ecstasy simultaneously. Harry is pretty sure the people next door might hear them but he honestly couldn’t care less at this point.

   Afterwards, they lay side by side, legs tangled, Louis playing with Harry’s curls and the green-eyed boy just gazing down fondly at him.

   “You think we should go meet up with the boys?” Louis mumbles against the skin of Harry’s knuckles when he’s finished kissing each one. Harry laughs and buries his face in the crook of his neck, nuzzling in.

   “Do you really want to move from this very comfortable, very warm bed?” Harry questions cheekily and runs his nose along his Adam’s apple. Louis struggles for an answer.

   “No, not really,” He says feebly and gives into Harry’s touch.

***

“Ready, boys?” Niall asks with a wicked grin on his face. He twirls his staff and regards the incoming army. Zayn adopts a warrior pose of sorts, knees bent and disks at the ready. Liam nods once and lays a hand on his gun. Harry looks at Louis who smiles back and snaps his whip firmly against the ground.

   “In the words of one Harry Styles, let’s kick some arse!” Louis shouts and as Harry protests, the others laugh.   

   “Tossers,” is the last thing he says to them before they emerge into action.      

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading xx. Love you all. Heh comments are welcome.


End file.
